A method for welding a workpiece with a joining element is for example stud arc welding. Stud arc welding is one of the arc press welding methods, in which an arc is ignited between a front face of the stud as the joining element and the workpiece, both parts of which, the stud and the workpiece, are locally melted and then stud and workpiece are joined under relatively low contact pressure. Stud arc welding however is problematic when welding sandwich sheets, which for example exhibit two outside layers of metal and a plastic layer lying inside. When corresponding sandwich sheets are joined by stud arc welding, instabilities in the process arise again and again due to the plastic layer, so that the arc can break down. Furthermore only one connection between stud and metal sheet facing the stud develops, as the result of which if the joint is subject to higher stresses delamination of the sandwich sheet can occur in the vicinity of the joints. A method for stud arc welding of composite sheets is disclosed for example by the Japanese Patent Application JP 01154876 A. Furthermore German Patent Application DE 10 2006 013 529 discloses a method for welding a sandwich component using a friction stud, wherein the friction stud is moved not only rotationally but also translationally at the same time, and due to the frictional heat generated is welded with the sandwich component. Particularly in the case of sandwich components, which have small metal thicknesses or low rigidity, the latter method is to be regarded however as problematic.